Loneliness
by ultimatenaruto
Summary: After the death of her whole clan Sasuki became depressed and lonely. Who will help her Naruto Uzumaki of course. I know bad summary. Note: Sasuki is fem Sasuke


**Loneliness**

This is my new story this time a Naruto x fem sasuke story. Man, **MY BRAIN IS FULL OF FUCK!** (hahaha got that from a funny picture I found on the internet) I have a whole bunch of stories in my head but I can't write them all at once. At the moment I am writing 2 stories at the same time a Naruto x Naruko romantic/adventure story and a Naruto and vocaloid crossover with Naruto x Miku romantic/comedy. It feels like my head going to explode.

Anyway here's the disclaimer.

I don't own Naruto I wish I did but it is owned by Tokyo TV (lucky basterds)

Note: Sasuke's name will be Sasuki.

Sasuki knew her older brother was angry at her parents, angry at the whole clan but to do something like this. Tears started to go down her cheeks as she looked at the lifeless bodies of her mother and father and her brother Itachi in front of her with a sword covered in blood. She started to back away as her brother started to come closer to her. He pinned her to a wall and looked into her eyes that was filed with fear his eyes changed from the standard sharingan to one that looked like it had a tree bladed shuriken in it. (Just to be clear it's the Mangekyo sharingan) Sasuki's eyes widened as everything around her started becoming blood red, and she was sown the worst thing ever how her howl clan was murdered by her very own brother the one that she has been looking up to all these years. He told her that all this was just to test his abilities "I've made you hate me now" That is what he said that night and " you must kill the person you care about most" that's the only way to get his eyes and that the only way that Sasuki could get her revenge.

Sasuki still when'd to the academy she trained hard to make sure she'll be able to kill her brother. She became the top of the class, a lot of people started to respect her and a lot of boys started to have crushes on her but that couldn't fill the emptiness inside her.

One day Sasuki went to the river near the uchiha compound where she would go every day to thing about everything. This was the place she could drown her sorrows. She always thought about her parents, her brother and what she has done to deserve this. Tears started to run down her eyes and drop in the water of the river.

"You're lonely aren't you?" she heard a voice behind her. Sasuki turned around to see a young boy her age with blond hair, blue eyes and tree whisker marks on each side. She recognized the boy as the absolute worst of her class. The boy who always hated her, Naruto Uzumaki.

"What do you want dope." She knew saying this was sure to piss him of but instead he didn't move a mussel.

"Sasuki you shouldn't be sad you…."

"Don't tell me what to do; you don't know the pain and the suffering of losing your whole family so shut up!" She cut of the blond boy.

"I do know how it feels." Naruto said. All my live I never had parents they were killed by the nine tailed fox that attracted the village 7 years ago and for some reason the everyone in the village hates me."

Sasuki started to become angry at the boy and wonted to beat the hell out of him when he suddenly embraced her. This was the first in a long time that someone has done this. She surprisingly felt worm and save in his arms and started to blush.

"Both of us have lived bad lives, I know it's painful because I have that exact same pain.

Right that moment Sasuki started to cry into Naruto chest it was the first time ever that Naruto saw her cry, because she never showed her pain her emotions to anyone.

A few years have passed since that day it. Naruto and Sasuki were now spending more time together though their rivalry went on. It was time for the final exam to finally become a ninja. Of course Sasuki did perfect on this test and made two perfect shadow clones but once again Naruto failed the shadow clone test. This left him hart broken. That's when Mizuki showed up. He promised Naruto a chance to became a ninja all Naruto had to do is steal the secrete scroll and give to him. He ended up telling Naruto about the nine tailed fox and called him a demon. In the end Naruto defeated Mizuki and became a ninja. They were then put in two teams with Naruto, Sasuki and Sakura on a team and their sensei Kakashi the copy ninja.

The four of them went throw much together since then but the worst thing was at the end.

Here we are now, Naruto and Sasuki having a stair down before a fight that will be without a doubt amazing. They started punching cutting and blowing each outer up. Both Naruto and Sasuki used their special jutsus. Sasuki used chidori thought to her by Kakashi and Naruto used rasengan thought to him by jiraiya the amount of power caused them both to get flung back. Sasuki knew she would only be able to do the chidori one more time so she blow a fire ball at Naruto getting him of his feat then kicking him while his in the air sending him flying she then picked him up by his collar and made some hand sighs forming lightning in her free hand. She repaired to kill him. Naruto closed his eyes and braced himself but the blow never came he opened his eyes to see Sasuki crying. She let go of him and he fell in the water they were standing on.

"Why, why can't I do it, he said to kill the person I care about most was the only whey to get his eyes but I can't kill you I care too much about you Naruto." Sasuki cried out.

Naruto got up from the water and looked at the raven haired girl.

"Who told you that?" Naruto asked.

My brother *sob* he killed my whole clan and told me I should kill the one I care most for and kill him to get my his eyes and to get my revenge. *Sob* But I just can't kill you Naruto.

"Wait so I am the one you care most for."

"Naruto you are really dense, I love you. I have always loved you Naruto but if you don't feel the same I understand." Sasuki said looking down with a small blush on her face.

Naruto was socked he never thought He'd hear that from her so he did the only thing he could think of. He lifted up her chin seeing tears in her eyes Naruto leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Sasuki was taken aback by this but returned the kiss. A few moments later Naruto broke the kiss and whispered in her ear. "I love you to Sasuki, now will you come back to the village." "Of course, Naruto." Naruto smiled at her and went back to kissing her.

THE END

How was that, was it good or bad you decide. Tell me if there is any spelling and/or grammar mistake.

Look out for my other stories that I haven't given Names yet. (Or maybe by the time you read this they will have names or are already uploaded.

And thanks to everyone how reviewed and favorite and/or followed my last story **sibling love. **

Pease out suckers.


End file.
